omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
God-Man
Character Synopsis God-Man, real name Milton Baxter, is the main character in the satirical comic book series, God-Man, by cartoonist Ruben Bolling as part of his greater series, Tom the Dancing Bug. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 2-C Verse: Tom the Dancing Bug Name: Milton Baxter Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly older than the multiverse itself Classification: Superhero, Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Creation (Stated and implied multiple times to have created the Universe), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Stated to possess full control over every particle in all of Space and Time. This is also shown to operate even without God-Man willing it to as well ), Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Made 1 + 1 equal 3, completely altering the structure and laws of the Universe as a result), Time Paradox Immunity (Uneffected by the control and alterations he makes in Space and Time, including making major changes such as evolution), Telepathy, Time Travel, Existence Erasure (Erased the Purple Beetle from existence by raising his eyebrow), Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Summoning, Fate Manipulation (Through his power over Time and Space, God-Man is capable of making history take incredibly specific courses that differ from the original way it was supposed to go, such as altering the entire cosmic and biological evolution of the Universe after reseting it), 4th Wall Awarness, Invisibility, Intangibility, Technological Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Immortality (Type 1), Precognition, Clairvoyance, Resistance to Mathematics Manipulation and Reality Warping (Was completely unaffected by the logic and structure of the Universe being unraveled after he made 1 + 1 equal 3) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe level (Has total control over space and time, and every atom on it. The space and time in the Tom the Dancing Bug verse was shown to contain multiple universes. Repeatedly stated and shown to possess "omnipotent powers" over all of Space and Time. Can change the laws of physics and alter the logic and structure of the Cosmos as he pleases, such as when he made 1 + 1 equal 3 with a snap of fingers) Speed: MFTL+ (Flew from his hideout, that was said to be "zillions" of lightyears away, to earth in at least 2 panels, possibly even in nanoseconds. Traveling to another dimension is seen as a manageable venture to him. Went to earth from a location in which several trillion galaxies were being formed very shortly.) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least Multi-Universal '''(His basic blows are stated to wield the power of all universes) '''Durability: At least Multi-Universe Level '''(Shown consistently to be uneffected by massive changes in The Space-Time Continuum, including when the very foundation of the cosmos was undone and the laws were removed) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multi-Universal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Is constantly stated to be omniscient and possesses an immense knowledge of time, space and much about it, but has shown on a few occasions to have been caught off guard even with his omniscient powers by foes less intelligent than himself) '''Weaknesses: Satire, Arrogance, the Rock Paradox Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creation:' God-Man can create almost anything he wants, including galaxies, universes, particles and custom life. *'Time Reset:' God-Man often goes back in time or to the beginning of the universe to solve certain problems. *'Pyrokinesis:' God-Man can fire off streams of fire from his handpalms that can set cities ablaze. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tom the Dancing Bug Category:Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Mathematics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Existence Erasers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fate Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Comic Relief Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 2